


Pinched

by orphan_account



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Comforting, Crying, Fluff, M/M, my poor bby 🥺, the person who stole the coupon booklet was probably Giovanni or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arnold and Bugsy go on a date and someone takes something very important from Arnold.
Relationships: Arnold Markdown/Bugsy Pugsler
Kudos: 26





	Pinched

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely short, I apologise :’))

Arnold and Bugsy had decided to give themselves a break for once and spend some time together.

They had decided to go to Subway since Arnold was dying to spend his coupons on something and he’d gotten a Subway coupon booklet a few days prior.

And so, here they were, Bugsy a little bit tired and Arnold happy and excited to finally spend his hard earned coupons, standing at the till.

They were in the middle of a conversation while waiting on the cashier with the coupon booklet on the counter, laughing along with each other about the meal deal.

Bugsy had gotten a steak and cheese while Arnold got meatballs, they’d always get those when eating at Subway. It was their little joke.

Their laughter suddenly stopped when someone reached between them and snatched the booklet from the counter. They began shouting when the person ran away, laughing.

Both men ran after the one, quickly losing them after a few minutes.

Arnold looked down and hugged himself, trying not to burst into tears over something so insignificant.

Bugsy sighed and placed a hand on Arnold’s shoulder, patting it gently.

“Oh well, Arny, we tried... Don’t worry, I’ll pay,”

Arnold kept his head down and nodded, sniffling softly.

“Okay... It’s not like...You know,”

He grabbed onto Bugsy’s arm and blinked away his tears, his voice shaky.

“Like we c-an’t get another...!”

Bugsy looked down at him and frowned, hugging him tightly.

“Hey, it’s alright, hun! Don’t worry!”

He gently tilted Arnold’s head up to see his face, wiping his tears away.

“We’ll get you another one! And maybe we’ll catch that asshole and beat him!”

Arnold chuckled softly and took his glasses off, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

“Thanks, honey...”

He took Bugsy’s hand and leaned on him, calming himself down a bit.

“Come on,”

Bugsy spoke up, squeezing Arnold’s hand gently.

“Let’s go get our sandwiches before they bin them.”.


End file.
